User blog:Fizzyflapjack/Why the World Would Fall Apart Without Everett
Okay, because everyone thinks Everett isn't important anymore, let's look at some things. The Global Economy Ah the Economy. Besides from the fact that New York City and New Orleans are both located in the Union of Everett, their holdings in transportation services are some of the most important on Earth. US Airways, United Airlines, American Airlines, Delta Airlines, and a whole lot more are headquartered in Everett. Because their domestic routes were already cut in half when Everett split, their industry is probably the most unstable. And if I'm not correct, most people fly to London than take a boat now-a-days. So further division of their routes will probably cause a collapse in the Airline industry for all of America. About that boat to London... Oh sea trade. The United States Merchant Marine is what gets goods around the world as we know them today. And America plays a considerable role in the transportation of such goods. Did you know that some of the largest ports in America are South Louisiana and New Jersey? In fact, The Port of South Louisiana makes sure that 60% of all Midwestern grain shipments go to where they should be. Considering that the Midwest and South Louisiana aren't even in the same country anymore, this number is already lower than it should be. Now give the reigns to a bunch of isolationist idiots, and what do you think will happen to grain shipments to and from Louisiana? Hmm. Oh NY and NJ too. In 2010, 4,811 ships entered the harbor carrying over 32.2 million metric tons of cargo valued at over $175 billion. Now just pretend that number shrunk half it size twice. Yeah that's a huge drop. And it's critical to the world economy too. Now let's get into Stock Exchanges. The Dow Jones Industrial Average and the S&P 500 are traded to about 85% on NYSE and Euronext. That means trading on NYSE Euronext's equity markets represents more than one-third of the world's cash equities volume. In simpler terms, NYSE Euronext is extremely important to the global economy. Now pretend like that crashed. Twice. Fun. Oh and considering the crash of the stock market, here are a few Everetti companies that we all know and love: "Lockheed Martin, Boeing, GM, Ford, Chrysler and Northrup Grumman." "Jee, those aren't important." Yeah right. So if the Union of Everett fell, then global interest in the Everetti economy would plummet. If that did so, everything listed above would either be dangerously unstable or completely gone. Nobody wants to trade with an unstable company, and noone can trade with a nonexistent company. The Importance of Everetti Cities You like music, fashion and art? I do. *New York City: Important figure in music, fashion, the Arts, the economy, the global political scheme (Le UN), and the global economy. If the Union of Everett fell, than the international interest in Everetti territories would fall as well. And if people stop hitting up New York, then everything it is critical in will decline. LOL. *Washington DC: An important political and cultural center even if it isn't the capital anymore. Decline of Everett = Decline of Smithsonian, National Monuments, and other Americanesce things in the beautiful Washington DC. Washington Monument? Now a cooky rebel watchtower. The National Mall? Now a battle ground. Not so good for tourism, but hey, Capitol Hill is a good defensive poisition. *Toronto: Did you forget about it? Most people do. But most people also don't understand that Toronto is a spearhead in Canadian culture. I know, how boring. But if Toronto becomes a battleground, than a large amount of Canadian culture will probably go away. Poor Canadians. *Chicago: Center of Agriculture, the Arts, Culture in General, and a historical and political icon for organized and street crimes. Mobsters take over Chicago = massive loss of interest in the agriculture industry for both Midwests. Remember the 60% of raw grains thing? Imagine 100%. *Atlanta: Historical and cultural center, and commonly cited as being the Jewel of the South. The ATL you know and love will turn into a crazy mess of rioting, looting, and pillaging. Poor Southerners and Rappers. What will they sing about now? *Miami: Major port, cultural center and icon in culture of the Western world. "Miami to Ibiza" isn't the same. "Honolulu to Ibiza?" doesn't sound quite as right. *New Orleans: We all love food, music, trade, and the arts. And if New Orleans had a second Katrina, the city would probably fall flat on its face. Only this time Katrina has guns and people. And they like fire. There are countless other Everetti cities that are extremely important as all the rest. Boston, Philly, Baltimore, Jacksonville, Montreal, Quebec, Mobile, Birmingham, Nashville, Memphis, Charleston, Raleigh, Charlotte, Bowling Green, Louisville, Indianapolis, Columbus, Cincinnati, Detroit, Milwaukee and the list goes on... They each do something critical to the American economy even if we don't even realize it. And the American economy is always important to the global economy. ---- Do you think Everett is truly able to be broken up into smaller countries? Category:Blog posts